dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessica (AmethystDreams)
Jessica Job, (a.k.a., AmethystDreams1987) is a stock model on DeviantArt, with a history of modeling and photography elsewhere. Personal life Jessica is often a model for her sister Sarah Job, who also goes by "BlindEyeArtist" due to being legally blind in one eye. The sisters don't specify on their DeviantArt page who likes what, but the team of AmethystDreams1987 claims to like Alphonse Mucha, Erte, and pre-Raphelite artists as being among their favorite art inspirations. Their favorite movies include Pride and Prejudice and Howl's Moving Castle. Their favorite musical artists include Nightwish, Imagine Dragons, and Florence and the Machine. Their favorite writers is Jane Austen. Their favorite games include Halo, Final Fantasy, Gears of War, and Mass Effect. Their favorite gaming platform is the Xbox360; though they also enjoy PlayStation 2, and Nintendo 64 games. In addition to photography and art; the girls enjoy reading, traveling, manga, movies, and the men in their lives.AmethystDreams1987 profile page Dozerfleet involvement On July 4th of 2016, Sarah's picture of Jessica dubbed "Feathers of Blue 11" was altered to make a photographic mugshot for Gwen Indot from Camelorum Adventures, based on the similar-looking illustrated character in "Street Sweeping Team" by Irina Anghel. She remains the facial template for Gwen. Marvel fanfiction In March of 2019, the Dozerfleet founder took a hiatus from developing Ciem: Inferno to pursue a dark alternate take on re-imagining Marvel's Spider-Gwen mythos, with a story dubbed Spider-Gwen: Gratia Ruinam. Taking inspiration from The Dark Knight, the PlayStation 4 Spider-Man game of 2018, and Jason Latour's The Life of Gwen Stacy comic series set in Earth-65, Gratia Ruinam re-imagines the tale of Gwen Stacy's falling out with the law in a manner reminiscent in some ways to Celia Winehart's fall from grace in Sodality. Her desire to protect the very police that she knows are destined to send her to jail - and willingness to go to jail by the end - are modeled after Candi's character arc in Inferno, even if the motives are slightly different. The tale removes SHIELD, Venom, and the Vulture from Latour's take, and gives Cindy Moon a much-reduced role too. Instead, the villains are Chameleon, Hydro-Man, and Evil Matt Murdock (who, true to the Earth-65 Murdock, became the Kingpin rather than becoming Daredevil like in the main comics continuity.) Shocker, Mysterio, Green Goblin, and Vulture are alluded to; but they are not the villains featuring in the story's main plot. The volleyball scene near the end involving Gwen and the other juvenile inmates also borrowed heavily from Ciem: Inferno and Ciem: Ash Cloud, as Candi played volleyball at the Madison Juvenile Correctional Facility. Gwen is shown as being much more depressed than most Dozerfleet heroines, haunted by her past guilt almost to the same extreme as is Daisy Johnson in the third season of the TV series Agents of SHIELD. Unlike in Latour's story, Gwen never lets her identity go public in this version (though her godmother still learns the truth of her identity.) There is room included in the plot outline material for potential sequels, including one where this Gwen and her world's version of Miles Morales try to navigate married life together. To add some graphic credulity to this idea for a Marvel movie that Sony could produce as a live action piece (or slightly lighten up to make a Spider-Verse movie spinoff,) Jessica Job's stock photos were re-examined on the AmethystDreams1987 account on DeviantArt. It was decided that with a different hairstyle than before, Jessica made just as credible a portrayal of the new, darker version of Gwen Stacy as her previous portrayal of Gwen Indot. See also * Gwen Indot * Camelorum Adventures * Aleksandar Demitrijevic * Mihaela Voicu * Susan Coffey Notes † The DeviantArt page doesn't specify if this is Sarah or Jessica's birthday. References External links * Blind Eye Artist (Sarah) blog at Wordpress * AmethystDreams1987 on DeviantArt Category: Stock models